Fenig Nabon
Fenig Nabon, kurz Fen, war eine corellianische Schmugglerin, die mit ihrem Raumschiff, der Star Lady, ihrem Handwerk nachging. Geboren im Jahr 26 VSY erwartete sie zunächst ein Leben in Armut. In ihrer Kindheit wurde sie jedoch von Jett Nabon adoptiert, nachdem sie sich in Coronet als Taschendiebin durchgeschlagen hatte. Dieser führte sie in das Schmugglerhandwerk ein und später wurde sie zu dessen Partnerin. Insgesamt sechzehn Jahre verbrachte Fenig mit ihrem Adoptivvater, bis dieser ermordet wurde. Anschließend beschloss sie, alleine weiter zu ziehen, was jedoch endete, als sie der Betrügerin Ghitsa Dogder begegnete. Diese Schwindlerin sollte zur Langzeitpartnerin von Fenig werden, und gemeinsam vollzogen sie diverse Betrügereien. Biografie Frühe Jahre Fenig wurde im Jahr 26 VSY als Tochter einer alleinerziehenden Mutter und eines Mannes vom Militär auf dem Planeten Corellia geboren. Ihr Vater war nicht lange genug da, um seiner Tochter auch nur einen Namen geben zu können, und ihre Mutter wurde mehr oder weniger von ihrer Familie verstoßen, da sie sich mit ihrer Situation keinesfalls anfreunden konnten. Fortan musste sich Fenigs Mutter alleine mit ihrer Tochter in den Straßen von Coronet durchschlagen. Schon im Alter von fünf Jahren war Fenig eine bewanderte Taschendiebin, die sich aus fast jeder beliebigen Begebenheit herauslügen konnte.Adventure Journal (Roleplaying Game Information) Wenn sie nicht als Diebin tätig war,Alles unter einem Hutt sang sie auch gelegentlich Lieder auf geschäftigen Raumhäfen, was ihr einige Credits und sogar ab und an eine warme Mahlzeit einbrachte.Einfache Tricks Als sie elf Jahre alt war, verschwand ihre Mutter, und zwei weitere Jahre später bestahl Fenig den Schmuggler Jett Nabon, welcher die verwahrloste Taschendiebin aber nicht den örtlichen Behörden auslieferte. Stattdessen nahm er sich der dreizehnjährigen als einziges Mannschaftsmitglied seines Schiffes an und sie wurde Teil seines kleinen unabhängigen Schmugglerbetriebs. Jett Nabon war ein Mann tiefen Mitgefühls, der Fenig als seine Tochter adoptierte und ihr seinen Nachnamen gab. Schmugglerdasein Ganze sechzehn Jahre durchreisten die beiden zusammen die gesamte Galaxis, wobei Fenig zum einen Jetts Co-Pilot war und schließlich zu seiner Partnerin wurde. In der Zeit, in der sie beisammen waren, brachte Jett Fenig alles bei, was er wusste, obwohl ihre ersten Beutezüge und Reparaturen an Schiffen nicht vollends unproblematisch verliefen. Im Alter von sechzehn war Fenig jedoch schon eine fähige Pilotin sowie Mechanikerin. Als sie neunzehn Jahre alt war, verschaffte sie sich mit ihren Hackerfähigkeiten Zugang zu einem imperialen Warenhaus, von wo aus sie eine Ladung Speeder zu einem, letztlich sehr glücklichen, Kunden verschickte. An ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag änderte Jett den Namen seines Schiffes in Star Lady um und schenkte es Fenig, sodass sie im Alter von sechsundzwanzig Jahren schließlich ihr halbes Leben im Schmugglergeschäft verbracht hatte. Sein Mitgefühl sorgte dafür, dass Jett Handel mit den Mistryl betrieb, obgleich dazu sonst niemand bereit war. Vermutlich war dies auch der Grund, warum seine Adoptivtochter in ihrem späteren Leben noch mit den Mistryl zusammenarbeitete. Mit fünfzehn Jahren hatte Fenig der Stadt Mos Eisley auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine diverse Besuche abgestattet, weshalb sie den Wert von Wasser zu schätzen lernte. Dies teilweise sehr zu der Belustigung ihres Vaters. Als Jett in einer Bar auf Ord Mantell durch einen Angriff mit einem Vibromesser ums Leben und ihm niemand zu Hilfe gekommen war, blieb in Fenig eine gewisse Verbitterung zurück. Schließlich war ihr Adoptivvater ein Mann mit viel Mitgefühl gewesen, der vor seinem Tod nur versucht hatte, einen sinnlosen Kampf zu beenden, jedoch hatte niemand ihm selbst Mitgefühl erwiesen. Als Jett umkam, war Fenig neunundzwanzig Jahre alt gewesen und hatte nur ihre Fracht überprüft, um anschließend ihren Vater tot am Boden der Bar wiederzufinden. Die Leute stiegen über seine Leiche, damit sie zu frischen Getränken kamen. Da es sein Mitgefühl gewesen war, das ihm den Tod eingebracht hatte, beschloss Fenig aus Jetts Fehlern zu lernen. Sie kehrte alleine in die Sterne zurück und beschloss, dass sie auch zukünftig alleine bleiben würde. Jeder, den Fenig jedoch für den Tod von Jett für schuldig befand, wurde von ihr ermordet. Dabei ging sie in ihrer Trauer und Verzweiflung gewalttätiger zu Werke, als zu irgendeiner anderen Zeit ihres Lebens. Begegnung mit einer Betrügerin Nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns und dem Tod des Imperators und Darth Vaders traf sich Fenig um das Jahr 6 NSY auf dem Planeten Socorro in der Black Dust Tavern, der Bar eines guten Freundes ihres Vaters, mit Talon Karrde. Sie hatte für den Schmuggler einen Auftrag erledigt und war soeben von Sullust angereist, wo sie sich in einige Rebellenpilotensysteme eingehackt hatte. Dadurch hatte sie von der Rückkehr der Jedi erfahren, wobei sie jedoch bis zu ihrem Treffen mit Karrde auf Fehlinformationen diesbezüglich hoffte. Noch bevor sie zu Karrde gelangt war, hatte sie sich über die Auswirkungen Gedanken gemacht, die die Rückkehr der Jedi für die weniger gesetztreuen Bewohner der Galaxis mit sich bringen würde. Noch dazu schienen ihr vor allem die Gedankentricks der Jedi eine gewisse Angst einzujagen. Als sie Karrde allerdings auf die Jedi ansprach, sollten ihre Befürchtungen über deren Wiederkehr bewahrheitet werden. Nun wollte Karrde mit dem Aufbau einer mächtigen Schmugglerorganisation beginnen, was für Fenig aber nur wenig Anreiz hatte, da sie es nach wie vor vorzog, alleine zu bleiben. Dennoch suchte Karrde für seine Organisation eine geeignete Basis, zumal er bereit sein wollte, sobald der Jedi Luke Skywalker den Jedi-Orden wieder aufgebaut hätte. So hoffte Karrde außerdem, dass Jett Nabon mögliche Positionen für seine Organisation gekannt hätte. Fenig erklärte sich schließlich bereit, etwas für Karrde zu unternehmen. Die beiden wurden anschließend auf eine Betrügerin aufmerksam, die Ghitsa Dogder hieß und von Fenig schon eine Weile mit ihren Schwindeleien beobachtet worden war. Der coruscantischen und stets makellos gekleideten Frau war Fenig bereits auf Sullust, Corellia sowie Abregado-rae begegnet, weshalb Fenig es an der Zeit fand, herauszufinden, was die Betrügerin von ihr wollte. Ghitsas derzeitiges Ziel war einer von Karrdes neueren Mitarbeitern, Aves, der von Fenig jedoch zurück zu seinem Chef geschickt wurde, als sie sich an die Betrügerin heranwagte.A Credit for Your Thoughts miniatur|Ghitsa und Fen werden von Gecee und seinen Leuten angegriffen. Noch bevor sie auf Ghitsa zugehen konnte, legte sich Fenigs Schmugglerrivale Gecee mit ihr und Ghitsa an, der zum einen vor einer Weile von Fenig bei einer Arbeit von Jabba dem Hutten ausgebotet worden und zum anderen auf einen gefälschten Code von Ghitsa hereingefallen war. Es kam zu einer Schlägerei in der Bar, die von Fenig begonnen wurde und damit endete, dass sie sogleich frustriert von Socorro aufbrechen musste. Angekommen bei der Star Lady, musste Fenig feststellen, dass Ghitsa Dogder in ihr Schiff eingebrochen war, und obgleich sie stark mit dem Gedanken spielte, die Frau zu erschießen, hörte sie sie zunächst an. Letztlich wollte Fenig Ghitsa für die Suche nach dem Ort für Karrdes Basis nutzen, jedoch wurden die beiden von Gecee eingeholt, welcher allerdings von Ghitsa ausgeschaltet werden konnte. Wenig später wurden sie von Gecees Leuten eingeholt und angegriffen, weshalb sie die Flucht von Socorro ergriffen. Nachdem sie außer Gefahr waren, gab Ghitsa Fenig zu verstehen, dass sie zu ihr gekommen war, weil sie über Auftraggeber verfügte, die über größere Visionen in dieser Zeit des Wandels verfügten, als ihre eigenen gewöhnlichen Auftraggeber. Gemeinsam mit Fenig wollte Ghitsa nun nach Corellia zu einem alten Schmuggler reisen, der im Besitz eines Ysalamiri war. Diese Wesen sollten in der Lage sein, die Fähigkeiten der Jedi zu unterdrücken, und so wollte Ghitsa ihren Herkunftsort in Erfahrung bringen, um den Basisort für Karrde zu finden. Fenig ließ sich schließlich auf Ghitsas Plan ein, stellte aber unmissverständlich klar, dass es sich um eine einmalige Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihnen handeln sollte. So machten sich die beiden Frauen auf die Suche nach den Ysalamiri. Die beiden sollten jedoch noch mehrere Jahre Partner bleiben, wobei sie auch einen Flug nach Corellia unternahmen. Die Navigationskoordinaten, die Ghitsa für diesen Flug berechnete, sollten die zwei Frauen jedoch um Haaresbreite inmitten des Zentrums der Sonne von Corellia befördern. Dabei beteuerte Ghitsa aber, dass sie höchstens nur ihre Korona leicht gestreift hätten, und sie war davon überzeugt, ein Schiff fliegen zu können. Von Fenig sollte Ghitsa allerdings nur Spott ernten, da sich Fenig ohnehin für eine der besten Pilotinnen der Galaxis hielt. Dass sich Fenig überhaupt mit der kultivierteren Ghitsa eingelassen hatte und sie nicht, ihrem Instinkt folgend, kurzerhand erschossen hatte, bereute sie noch des Öfteren. Ohnehin hätte Fenig dies als großen Dienst für die Galaxis angesehen, welchen sie mit der Zerstörung der beiden Todessterne gleichsetzen würde. Twi'lek-Handel Reise nach Nal Hutta miniatur|links|Fenig muss Shada davon überzeugen die Twi'leks zu transportieren. Da Ghitsa eine Beraterin des Hutten Durga war, ließen sich die beiden Frauen im Jahr 8 NSY auf einen gewagten Betrug ein. Während die Star Lady sich auf Nal Hutta befand, waren Fenig und Ghitsa auf Ryloth zugegen und verhandelten mit dem Shak-Clan über Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen für Durga. Außerdem schlossen die beiden Frauen einen Vertrag mit den Mistryl-Schattenwächterinnen ab, die für sie und die Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen als Transport dienen sollten. Die beiden Mistryl Shada D'ukal und Dunc T'racen sollten sie mit der Fury nach Nal Hutta befördern, wofür sie eine Bezahlung von zwanzigtausend Credits erhalten sollten. Doch schon vor Beginn ihrer Reise mussten Ghitsa und Fenig die Mistryl zunächst einmal davon überzeugen, die Twi'lekfrauen überhaupt zu befördern. Aufgrund der Vergangenheit ihres Volkes lehnten sie Sklavenhandel vollkommen ab und hatten ursprünglich damit gerechnet ausschließlich Ryll zu transportieren. Ghitsa überzeugte die Mistryl mit der Vorlage eines Vertrags davon, dass die Tänzerinnen für ihre Arbeit von den Hutten ein Honorar erhalten würden. Dennoch wollten die Mistryl ihren eigenen Vertrag mit Ghitsa und Fenig sofort beenden, sollten sie jegliche Nötigung bei den Twi'leks entdecken. Zudem verlangten sie nun zweiunddreißigtausend Credits als Bezahlung. miniatur|rechts|Shada bringt Fenig in Rage. Während ihrer Reise nach Nal Hutta legte Ghitsa es vor allem darauf an die Kultur der Mistryl in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Daher wollte Shada, die Fenig durch ihren Vater schon kannte, in Erfahrung bringen, wieso sie sich mit jemandem wie Ghitsa überhaupt abgab. Darüber hatte Fenig aber nur wenig preiszugeben und so erfuhr sie, dass die Elf Ältesten des Volkes, die Anführer der Mistryl, ihren Auftrag wahrscheinlich nur zu Ehren Jett Nabons angenommen und deshalb über Fenigs Partnerschaft zu Ghitsa hinweggesehen hatten. Die Erwähnung ihres Adoptivvaters hatte einen Gefühlsausbruch bei Fenig zur Folge, woraufhin es auch zu keinen weiteren Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihr und Shada diesbezüglich kam. Auf ihrer Reise nach Nal Hutta wurde die Fury bald von einer Relaisboje der Karazak-Sklavenhändlergilde entdeckt, was eine Falle bei ihrem nächsten und letzten Sprungpunkt, dem Naps-Fral-Cluster, vermuten ließ. Obgleich sie sich also der Falle bewusst waren, mussten sie trotzdem in den Cluster springen und wurden dort von einem Patrouillenschiff der ''Firespray''-Klasse von Kuat erwartet. Den folgenden Kampf konnte die Fury für sich gewinnen und Fenig konnte ihren zerstörten Feind anschließend als die Indenture von der Karazak-Sklavenhändlergilde identifizieren. Täuschung Insgeheim stattete Fenig die Fury demnächst mit der ID-Identifikation der Indenture aus und übergab einer der Twi'lek, Nalan, eine Holoröhre für die beiden Mistryl-Schattenwächterinnen. Als Ghitsa ihre Sticheleien gegen die Mistryl schließlich auf die Spitze trieb und diese erkannten, dass die Twi'lek nur in eine beschönigte Form der Sklaverei übergeben würden, entschieden sie, Fenig zur Rede zu stellen. Shada hatte Fenigs Verhalten von Anfang an als irrational vernommen und ihr war bewusst geworden, dass sie versuchte, sie zu einem Vertragsbruch zu treiben. So verlangte sie von Fenig eine Klarstellung, die jedoch ausblieb. Daraufhin wurden Fenig und Ghitsa von den Mistryl mit einer Rettungskapsel von der Fury befördert.miniatur|links|Fenig und Ghitsa müssen in einem Sumpf von Nal Hutta notlanden. Die Kapsel wurde nun von Fenig in einem Sumpf von Nal Hutta niedergebracht, und wenig später mussten sich die beiden Frauen vor Durga wegen der fehlenden Tänzerinnen verantworten. Der Hutt stand unmittelbar davor, seine Beraterin und ihre Partnerin zu erschießen, allerdings konnte Ghitsa sich und Fenig mit Hilfe der Huttgesetze aus der Bredouille herauswinden. Außerdem stellte sie Durga in Aussicht, doch noch an seine Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen zu gelangen, nachdem sie behauptet hatte, die Tänzerinnen seien gestohlen worden. Ghitsa übergab Durga die ID-Identifikation der Indenture, welche er nun als Diebe der Twi'leks verfolgen sollte, und handelte zudem noch einen Profit mit dem Hutten aus. Derweil hatten Shada und Dunc Fenigs Nachricht durch die Twi'lek Nalan erhalten, worin Fenig ihnen die Möglichkeit beschrieb, wie sie die richtige ID-Identifikation der Fury wiederherstellen konnten. Durch das Ansetzen von Durga auf die Karazak-Sklavenhändler vermuteten die Frauen einen Bandenkrieg, der laut Ghitsas Meinung den Twi'leks von Ryloth eine Weile Frieden bescheren würde, und selbst Brin'shak, welcher die Twi'leks zu Durga verschickte, schienen sie durch einen Betrug aus dem Verkehr gezogen zu haben. Darüber hinaus hatten Fenig und Ghitsa den Twi'leks zu Beginn ihrer Reise mittgeteilt, dass sie von den Mistryl nach Kala'unn auf Ryloth zurückgebracht würden. Dort wurden die Twi'leks bereits von dem vertrauenswürdigen Dira-Clan erwartet. In ihrer Nachricht teilte Fenig Shada und Dunc zudem mit, dass sie eine Bezahlung von zwanzigtausend Credits erhalten würden und sie zusätzlich von dem Dira-Clan ein wenig Ryll-Kor erwarten konnten. Zuletzt musste Fenig Shada und Dunc jedoch eingestehen, Jett Nabon hätte gelegentlich nicht viel für die Machenschaften des Volkes erübrigen können, von denen sich die Mistryl Geld erhofften. In der Raumhafenstadt Bilbousa erwartete Fenig und Ghitsa schließlich wieder die Star Lady, mit der sie den Kurs zum nächsten Stützpunkt der Neuen Republik setzten, wo eine gute Bankfiliale zugegen war. Auch wenn Ghitsa nicht glaubte Durga hereingelegt haben zu können, glaubte sie nicht, in ihm noch länger eine Bedrohung zu haben und entgegen Fenigs Erwartungen, genoss sie es nicht länger die Beraterin des Hutten zu sein. Die zwei Frauen konnten in der folgenden Zeit dreiundsiebzigtausend Credits plus eine Sonderprämie von dem Hutten erwarten, sollte er der Karazak-Sklavenhändlergilde nachgehen. Da den Flüchtlingen des Planeten Alderaan von der Neuen Republik in der folgenden Zeit zweihundertmillionen Credits als finanzielle Unterstützung zugesprochen wurden und Ghitsa schon immer einmal die Rolle einer verarmten Adligen spielen wollte, kann man stark davon ausgehen, dass sie und Fenig diesbezüglich ihren nächsten Betrug vollzogen. Die Listen der Jedi Gestrandet auf Prishardia Drei Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen, 11 NSY, gelangten Fenig und Ghitsa von Chad aus unfreiwillig auf den landwirtschaftlichen Planeten Prishardia, nachdem der Hyperantrieb der Star Lady unerwartet seine Funktionstüchtigkeit verloren hatte. Für die Reparatur wurde ein neuer Hyperantrieb benötigt, weshalb die beiden Frauen für den folgenden Monat in der Stadt Lesvol festsaßen, während sie auf die benötigten Ersatzteile warteten. Diese Zeit nutzte Ghitsa, um wie üblich einer ihrer Betrügereien nachzukommen, und gab sich vor der Bevölkerung als eine Jedi aus, die sich mit den Problemen der Einheimischen befasste. Damit konnte sich Fenig schon anfangs nicht direkt anfreunden, jedoch nahm ihre Abneigung Ghitsas Wirken gegenüber im Verlauf der Zeit immer mehr zu. Denn von den Einheimischen erhielt sie für ihr Handeln als streitschlichtende Jedi diverse Güter und Tiere geschenkt, die fortan die Star Lady einnahmen. Darüber hinaus konnten sie im Falle einer Notlage nicht kurzerhand von dem Planeten aufbrechen, solange ihr Schiff nicht die benötigten Ersatzteile erhielt. Als Fenig letzten Endes von dem Mechaniker Gibb einen neuen Hyperantrieb zugestellt bekam, wollte sie sich daran machen, die Ursache des Ausfalles des alten Antriebes in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dabei stieß sie auf einen echten Jedi, der sich als Zeth Fost vorstellte und bekannt gab, auf der Suche nach Ghista als neue Jedi-Anwärterin zu sein. Diesbezüglich gab Fenig vorerst nichts über ihre Partnerin preis, allerdings fand sie heraus, dass jemand auf Chad ihren Hyperantrieb sabotiert hatte. Gemeinsam mit Zeth machte sich Fenig nun auf die Suche nach Ghitsa, musste aber bald feststellen, dass ihre Partnerin Opfer einer Entführung geworden war. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Ghitsa nicht einmal besonders zu leiden schien, setzte Fenig es loyal an ihre Befreiung, wobei Zeth und der Mechaniker Gibb sie unterstützten. Sie kamen zu der Überzeugung, Ghitsa müsste sich in der Hauptstadt Nad'Ris bei dem Raumschiff Rook aufhalten, da dieses Schiff sich ebenso wie die Star Lady zuvor auf Chad aufgehalten hatte. Ghitsas Rettung Während sich Fenig mit Zeth auf den Weg zu Ghitsas Befreiung machte, enthüllte sie im Verlauf ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit einige Persönlichkeiten über sich, wie auch Zeth über sich selbst. Obwohl sie immer wieder auf seinen Jedi-Fähigkeiten herum stichelte, konnte Fenig Zeth recht gut leiden. Deshalb stellte es einen umso größeren Schock für sie dar, als sich herausstellte, dass Zeth in Wirklichkeit Kyp Durron war, welcher vor einiger Zeit als einen Racheakt den Planeten Carida zerstört und somit Milliarden Leben ausgelöscht hatte. Sobald sie von dieser Wahrheit erfahren hatte, spielte Fenig stark mit dem Gedanken, den Jedi kurzerhand zu erschießen, womit er ihrer Meinung nach, seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde. Sich seiner Schuld durchaus bewusst, musste Kyp Fenig jedoch ebenso auf ihre eigene Art hinweisen. Denn auch sie war nach dem Tod von Jett relativ skrupellos mit Leuten umgegangen, die vermutlich mit dessen Mord in Verbindung standen. Schließlich kam Fenig zu der Überzeugung, sich vorerst um Ghitsas Rettung kümmern zu müssen, bevor sie sich Gedanken um den Jedi machen konnte. Bald schon erklärte Fenig Kyp, dass Ghitsa überhaupt keine wahre Jedi war, allerdings war es diesem unlängst selbst bewusst geworden. Trotzdessen wollte er sie noch bei der Befreiung unterstützen. Die zwei erreichten noch rechtzeitig die Rook und konnten sich letztlich Zugang zu dieser verschaffen. Kyp verlangte jedoch von Fenig, nur mit Betäubungsschüssen gegen die Entführer vorzugehen, was diese zwar nicht einfach hinnehmen konnte, sich aber im Ende zu bereit erklärte. Auf dem Schiff konnten sie Ghitsas Peiniger Culan Brasli überwältigen und Fenigs Partnerin, zu deren Überraschung, befreien. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte der Hutt-Berater Ral Ghitsa entführen lassen, um Informationen über Durgas Machenschaften in Bezug auf die Orko SkyMine in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dass Ghitsa längst nicht mehr als Durgas Beraterin tätig war, hatte er ihr bei Verhören nicht geglaubt. Fenig, Kyp und Ghitsa konnten wieder unbeschadet von der Rook entkommen, indem Kyp mit seinem Lichtschwert ein Leck in die Außenhülle des Schiffes schnitt und die Rook anschließend von der Star Lady, geflogen von Gibb, in die Flucht geschlagen wurde. Inzwischen war Fenig zu einigen neuen Einsichten gekommen, weshalb sie Kyp dabei unterstützte die Besatzung der Rook davor zu warnen, mit ihrem Leck in der Hülle in den offenen Raum zu fliegen. Daher setzte sich Ghitsa mit dem Berater Ral in Verbindung, konnte diesen aber nicht von einer Gefahr überzeugen, sodass die Rook beim Atmosphärenaustritt explodierte. Infolgedessen brachten Ghitsa und Fenig Kyp zurück zur Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV, wo sich Fenig und der Jedi in Frieden von einander verabschiedeten. Ihrer inzwischen jahrelangen Partnerin gestand Ghitsa daraufhin ein, dass ihre Betrügereien mittlerweile nicht mehr so viel Spaß machten, wie sie es noch vor einigen Jahren getan hatten. So schien Fenig sie davon überzeugen zu können, die Informationen der Hutts an Talon Karrde zu verkaufen, der Kontakte zur Neuen Republik pflegte. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|Fenig, Schmugglerin und Betrügerin. Fenig verfügte über einen sarkastischen Humor, sodass sie kaum eine Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ, um eine spöttische Bemerkung zu äußern. Insbesondere über ihre vornehme Partnerin Ghitsa Dogder hatte sie immer mal wieder eine Verhöhnung parat. Dennoch ergriff sie auch die Flucht, bevor Ghitsa wiederum ihre verbale Schusslinie auf sie richten konnte. In angespannten Situationen wollte sie ebenso spöttisch und lässig in Erscheinung treten. Neben ihrem Humor war Fenig eine überaus fähige Pilotin, die das Fliegen sichtlich genoss. Als eine solche empfand sie es als unangenehm, von ihrem Raumschiff, der Star Lady, getrennt zu sein und nur als Passagier auf einem fremden Schiff zu reisen. Auf ihre Flugfähigkeiten baute sie zudem eine gewisse Arroganz auf. Des Weiteren konnte sie Altcorellianisch sprechen und auf ihr Äußeres legte sie nicht annähernd so viel Wert wie Ghitsa. Neben ihren Flugfähigkeiten war sie eine geschickte Mechanikerin und Hackerin. Einen Glauben an die Macht schien sie nicht zu besitzen und darüber hinaus witzelte sie ungemein viel über die Jedi. Sie hielt nicht viel von der verbissenen Selbstgerechtigkeit der Jedi und hatte Schwierigkeiten, sobald ihr jemand gegenüber mit Autorität auftrat. Zusätzlich war Fenig ein durchaus emotionaler Mensch, der unter gewöhnlichen Umständen allerdings nicht sonderlich offen war. Ihre ausgeprägte Loyalität führte dazu, dass sie ihre Partnerin nicht im Stich ließ, da sie ihrer Meinung nach, die einzige war, die sich an ihrer Kameradin vergehen durfte. Obgleich sie nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Jett teilweise kaltblütig mit den Leben anderer umging, nahm sie nach ihrer Begegnung mit dem Jedi Kyp Durron wieder mehr Rücksicht auf das Leben anderer. Talon Karrde fand, dass Fenigs Fehler ihre Freigiebigkeit war, jedoch sah sie anfangs den seinen Fehler in seiner Loyalität. Sie fand es undenkbar intensive Freundschaften einzugehen, da Jett ihr beigebracht hatte, niemals etwas zu riskieren, was sie sich nicht erlauben konnte, zu verlieren. Diese Lektion nahm sich Fenig zu Herzen und blieb von daher lieber unabhängig. Beziehungen Han Solo Fenig hatte in ihrem Leben eine kurze Liebschaft mit Han Solo, einem Schmuggler, der sich später der Rebellion anschloss. Als ihre Beziehung längst vorüber war, glaubte Fenig, dass sie damals zu jung gewesen war, um es besser zu wissen. Ihre Beziehung zu Han Solo wurde gelegentlich das Ziel von Ghitsas Spötteleien gegen Fenig. Nachdem die Hochzeit von Han und Leia Organa bekanntgegeben wurde, empfand Fenig es als Verlust eines verdammt guten Schmugglers. Kyp Durron Da Kyp ein Jedi war, wurde er öfters das Opfer von Fenigs Witzen. Fenig schien auch eine gewisse Angst vor den Fähigkeiten der Jedi zu haben, jedoch konnte sie Kyp dennoch gut leiden. Als sie allerdings über Kyps wahre Identität erfuhr, empfand sie nicht mehr als bloßen Abscheu gegen den Jedi. Sie spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken Kyp zu erschießen, nachdem er für die Vernichtung Caridas und somit Milliarden Leben verantwortlich war. Obgleich sie nicht mehr viel für ihn erübrigen konnte, taten ihr trotz allem unüberlegte Bemerkungen diesbezüglich Leid. Letztlich lernte sie durch Kyp aber, dass auch sie nach dem Tod ihres Vaters womöglich zu skrupellos vorgegangen war und sie das Leben mehr respektieren musste. Bei ihrer Verabschiedung erzählte Fenig Kyp, dass auf ihrem Schiff immer ein Platz für ihn wäre, wobei sie zudem einige Tränen in den Augen hatte. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter Fenig Nabon wurde von der Autorin Chris Cassidy in Kooperation mit Tish Eggleston Pahl für ihre Kurzgeschichten Alles unter einem Hutt und Einfache Tricks kreiert. Beide Geschichten des Erweiterten Universums erschienen in Deutschland in Kampf um die Neue Republik und handeln insbesondere von Fenig und ihre Partnerin Ghitsa Dogder. Eine weitere Kurzgeschichte der beiden Autorinnen über Fenig und Ghista, A Credit for Your Thoughts, wurde bisher nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt. *Die Kurzgeschichte A Credit for Your Thoughts über Fenig und Ghitsa wurde in dem Magazin Star Wars Gamer Nr. 2, in welchem sie erschien, auch als „The Meeting of a Legandary Pair“ (zu dt.: Das Treffen eines legendären Paares) beschrieben. * Das Jahr, in dem sich Ghitsa und Fenig auf Socorro begegnet sind, ist nicht ganz eindeutig. Einerseits lassen die Quellen Adventure Journal und Alles unter einem Hutt darauf schließen, dass sich die beiden 6 NSY trafen. Andererseits jedoch leiten Einfache Tricks und A Credit for Your Thoughts eher her, dass sich die beiden um das Jahr 4 NSY zusammentaten. Da Fenigs Alter und Jetts Todesdatum eher mit dem Jahr 6 NSY zusammenpassen würden, wurde diesem Datum in dem Artikel der Vorrang gegeben. Quellen *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Alles unter einem Hutt '' (enthalten in Kampf um die Neue Republik) *''Einfache Tricks'' (enthalten in Kampf um die Neue Republik) *''Adventure Journal'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Corellianer Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Mechaniker Kategorie:Hacker Kategorie:Informationshändler en:Fenig Nabon Kategorie:Legends